Talk:Frightful Roar
I've heard lots of stories from people who say that this spell is unattainable in Phomiuna Aqueducts, and no one has seemed to contradict any of them. I've also spent hours in Phomiuna Aqueducts trying to learn this spell- with no luck. Can anyone confirm Taurus' ability to teach this spell in Phomiuna Aqueducts? Hate to have the page for this spell be so misleading if this information is true. ---- Has anyone proven that you can learn spells 10 levels above you? If it's not possible, and the learning system uses just you current level to determine spell acquisition than it would be out of range. I can't think of any other reason why you wouldn't be able to learn it. Maybe someone with a guide beret should try to learn some things that should be relatively simple to learn, but try while level capped to get a better feel for learning range. --04:14, 23 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Couldn't really say, though a friend of mine had a similar problem with Radiant Breath. We were trying to help him get it in Riverne - Site #A01 (also level 40 capped; spell is level 54). They used it a ton of times, but he never learned it. Dunno if he ever tried B01 (50 cap) to see if there was a difference. As far as this spell goes, though, your best bet is trying to learn it in the Sacrarium, if you have access. The Stegotaurs there are only DC (it being a 50 cap zone), so they're a lot easier to deal with. My friend got it pretty fast there; he had a BST soloing the things with Gazer (hecteyes) pets. --Kyrial 21:37, 5 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I spent some time in the aqueducts as BLU and we killing some Taurus mobs. I saw them use Frightful Roar at least once per mob and I didn't learn it. I don't think it's possible. The learning cap is 9 levels above you. I'm not sure how this works in capped zones, but so far I have been unable to learn this spell in the aqueducts. I think the best place to learn this is Uleguerand Range. --Ganiman 06:27, 6 June 2006 (PDT) It's odd; the "within 30 blue magic levels of the level of the spell" theory has proven true with every other spell... but I've still not seen any reports of a BLU learning Frightful Roar in Phomiuna. --Kyrial 10:47, 3 December 2006 (EST) ---- Personally, when I first tried learning this spell, I figured I'd go try the aqueducts because it looked good on paper that it was possible. However, after spending nearly an entire week of my game time slowly soloing the 3 Taurus in the first room(and seeing Frightful Roar literally hundreds of times) I was convinced that it wasn't just bad luck. Also, when talking to other BLUs in my LS, not a single one of them can refer me to a first hand account of a successful attempt to learn Frightful Roar in the Aqueducts. The best reference anyone has ever been able to give me is "It's just barely within the level range, it '''should' be possible."'' I don't know what exact mechanic prevents us from learning Frightful Roar in the Aqueducts, but it should be removed from the Acquired From list. --Shaloo 20:35, 19 December 2006 (CST) Fixxed page. I'm surprised this is still an issue long since after the expansion's release. The skill cap for level 50 adds 5 levels not 3. Thus the difference between 40 and 50 is not 30 levels of skill, it is 32. This is why you can't learn it in Phomiuna Aqueducts. I'll poke around and make sure this is clear in other parts of the Blue Mage articles. Actually level 50 doesn't give A skills 5 skill. 5 skill starts at level 51. The skill cap for level 50 is 153, the skill cap for level 40 is 123, both follow the 3 (level x 3) A skill cap. So technically as people have said from the beginning, in Phomiuna Aquaducts you are 30 skill below level 50. --Raithen 21:00, 29 March 2007 (MDT) Aqueducts I have never heard of this spell being learned in the aqueducts. Until solid proof turns up, such as a screen shot displaying the mob name and learning the spell, I don't like the idea of the wiki advising people it is possible to learn in the aqueducts. Just because it "should" be possible, doesn't mean that it works in practice -- 21:16, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Talk about a pain to get... I JUST finally learned this spell. I swear it took well over 200 if not 500 Brontotarus. Rediculous. --Volkai 05:54, 5 October 2007 (UTC) this spell is impossible to get in Phoemina Aqueducts, I've tested the theory of your blue magic skill existing as your level regardless of what the screen displays it as under cap. It doesn't work I'm at level 44 with blue mage with capped magic, I would've learned it by now >_>; in short: dont waste time in aqueducts for this spell you won't learn it there--K.Ishitar 01:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Just another confirmation on learning in aqueducts. Level 75 blu with 5 merits just learned it while we were farming for a codex. He had 153 skill. Maze Monger Rune 010 I tried using the demon rune yesterday and got the tauri to spawn in the maze (6 of them spawned). I entered in as a lv20 Paladin and with my lv62 Blue Mage friend, so the tauri were all decent challenge to tough levels to my paladin. We fought a few and only got 1 to use Frightful Roar twice before he went down. My friend wasn't able to learn it. I'm just asking if he can learn it even though the mobs lvls where in their 20s? We're gonna try again today and hopefully I can just get him not to kill them (he is french, so I have to translate and explain everything).--Xanis 12:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't see any reason why it shouldn't work. Just keep at it and you should get it eventually. And if after several attempts if you still don't have it, don't just assume it won't work; it's just bad luck. I fought 50 bombs that all used Self-Destruct and didn't learn it, but I finally got it on the 51st. Hopefully your luck isn't that bad, of course. :P --Kyrie 12:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Frightful Roar can be learned in Phomiuna Aqueducts. Not sure if this still needs proof or not but, Frightful Roar can be learned in Phomiuna Aqueducts. I have provided a screenshot of my learning it as a level 66 Blu/Whm. The Taurus was TOO WEAK and I got it while I had three of them linked in area (F-6). --Jetice 02:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) This is due to the level cap no longer being 40, at 40 it was impossible to learn anywhere. Sixo 15:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC)